Otanjoubi Teme
by Racquel52
Summary: SasuNaru Lagi ga bisa buat summary :'3


Otanjoubi Teme

.

.

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance

WARN : BL, eyd tak sempurna, bahasa abal-abal, typo(s) Sasuke OOC

.

.

Dare from Harley di watty

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**

"Naruto, tunggu dulu."

"Hoi dobe! Tsk!" Sasuke meninju loker penyimpanan sepatu dengan kesal. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan si pirang? Sudah hampir sebulan ini ia didiamkan. Setiap ingin bicara selalu menghindar, datang kerumahnya pun percuma karena rubah merah buluk itu pasti menendangnya keluar. Apa ia berbuat salah? Atau jangan-jangan si pirang ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?

Hawa tidak enak melingkupi tempat penyimpanan, membuat beberapa anak yang masih disana merinding ketakutan. Kepalan tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di depan pintu loker semakin mengerat, giginya bergemeletuk kesal. Ia tidak akan pernah rela, si pirang itu harus tetap berada disisinya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana dobe." Desis Sasuke berbahaya. Diotaknya sudah tersusun rapi berbagai macam hukumana untuk si kesayangan karena telah berani mengabaikannya.

"Hah~ Aku takut sekali tadi, bagaimana ini.. Dia pasti akan marah besar."

"Tenanglah Naru. Kalau kau ingin ini berjalan sukses tunggulah hingga tengah malam ini. Sekarang beritahu ayam jelek itu untuk pergi ke hotel Itachi, cepat!"

Naruto mendelik kesal pada sosok raja rubah merah yang sedang asik memakan apel di depan jendela itu. Ini hampir sebulan, puncaknya malam ini. Dan, ia tau bahwa ia tak akan selamat malam ini. ' _ya Kami-sama,_ _lindungi pantatku._ ' Batin Naruto nelangsa. Tapi demi rencananya berhasil, apapun akan ia lakukan.

Line

Dobe-koi : Teme, bisa bertemu? Dihotel milik Itachi-nii. Kamar biasa, malam ini jam 10, aku ingin bicara.

Sasuke membaca pesan dengan raut datar. Sebetulnya dirinya cukup terkejut melihat Naruto menghubunginya duluan setelah hampir sebulan ratusan pesan darinya tidak dibalas. Hm, jadi penasaran. Apa rencana si pirang ya? Benar nih si pirang ingin putus? Atau jangan-jangan dia hamil, dan anaknya adalah hasil hubungan dengan Itachi makanya ia ingin bicara di hotel Itachi? Rupanya sudah bosan hidup si keriput itu ya, bagaimana jika Sasuke bantu?

Seringai tercetak sempurna di wajah tampan itu. Beragam kasus pembunuhan paling sadis sudah terekam diotaknya. khukhukhu, kali ini matilah kau baka aniki.

 **An Another Place**

' _Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya, bulu kudukku berdiri semua.'_

Tepat pukul 10 malam Sasuke telah sampai di hotel berbintang lima milik baka anikinya itu. Dengan santai Sasuke melenggang masuk kedalam, para karyawan yang melihatnya datang segera membungkuk hormat, para security berbadan besar segera mengawal adik bos mereka dari serangan dadakan dan brutal para tamu hotel terutama yang bergender perempuan, dan oh.. Laki-laki bersifat uke haus belaian itu. Mereka menjaga Sasuke dengan ketat sampai kedepan lift khusus. Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Memandang pantulan dirinya di dinding lift dengan kosong. Sweater hitam seleher dilapisi syal hijau lumut serta jaket panjang berwarna coklat, jeans biru dongker dengan sepatu kets abu-abu. Tidak buruk. Bagaimana bisa Naruto ingin memutuskan dirinya?

/siapa yang bilang sih sebenernya sas?

"Sebentar lagi ia sampai Naru, monitornya siap kan?" Naruto mengangguk tanpa melihat sosok si penanya. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ah~ impiannya agar pirang manis itu menjadi salah satu keluarganya benar-benar terkabul, ia sangat menyayangi Naruto sama dengan sayangnya pada Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto manis juga hari ini. Kaos putih v neck dilapisi sweater biru dongker dan penutup telinga berbentuk telinga kucing, Celana kain baby doll berwarna abu-abu dan apa itu? Sandal tidur berbentuk kepala kucing?

"Anu, Naru-chan?"

"Ya Itachi-nii?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat tampang bloon Itachi. Pandangan matanya mengikuti arah pandang Itachi, sedetik kemudian ia menyengir bodoh.

"Ehehehe, Itachi-nii. Naru bawa sepatu kok, tapi tadi basah karna sempat terkena tumpahan susu. Jadi Naru ganti pake sandal deh. Untung sandal kemaren ketinggalan disini, jadi bisa Naru pakai." Jelas Naruto malu. Didepan monitor cctv, Kyuubi mendengus kesal. Cih, ia hanya pajangan disini? Kenapa tidak dapat peran bicara dari tadi.

Sesampainya di kamar yang dimaksud kekasih pirangnya itu, ia langsung masuk dan disambut dengan pemandangan memories. /plak! sok ae pake bahasa inggris

Menelusuri ruangan, Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Seperti biasa, dobe nya itu suka sekali membuatnya menunggu. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk duduk diatas kasur, tubuhnya ia hadapkan kesamping kiri. Diatas meja nakas itu terdapat foto-foto dirinya dengan Naruto. Setiap mereka libur, mereka pasti pergi bertamasya ketempat tertentu maupun negara manapun. Fotonya akan dicetak sebanyak hotel Itachi yang tersebar untuk dipajang satu-satu. Tenggelam akan kenangannya, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa keadaan kamar menjadi sedikit redup dan masuknya seseorang kedalam kamar.

Klip.

Huh? Mati lampu? Mata itu nengerjap pelan, kenapa semuanya begitu gelap? Ia tidak jatuh tertidur kan? Sasuke beranjak duduk kemudian bersender di kepala ranjang, matanya menyesuaikan keadaan yang tiba-tiba gelap ini. setelah berhasil menyesuaikan dirinya, ia pun bergeser untuk menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat berdiri, tiba-tiba sebuah layar monitor hidup menampilkan pemandangan hamparan salju putih. Sejak kapan ada monito di atas meja bar? Monitor itu terus menampilkan potongan-potongan hasil foto alam yang Sasuke ambil saat ia dan Naruto pergi berlibur. Mengangkat alis heran, ia pun memilih kembali duduk dengan posisi menghadap monitor. Tiba-tiba foto itu berubah menjadi rekaman-rekaman kecil. Rekaman saat ia pertama kali menembak Naruto, rekaman bagaimana kencan mereka yang pertama, rekaman bagaimana ia yang berciuman pertama dengan Naruto, rekaman bagaimana ia begitu posesif dengan pirangnya saat berada disekolah, rekaman saat ia melamar Naruto, rekaman bagaimana mereka menempuh kehidupan perkuliahan. Hm, benar-benar hebat. Ia bisa direkam secara diam-diam begitu? Angelnya terlihat bagus pula, ia terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah. Sasuke mengelus dagunya sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

Satu jam telah berlalu, jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.20 malam. Rekaman di monitor pun mati, keadaan menjadi gelap gulita. Oke, apa si baka aniki itu lupa bayar tagihan listrik?

'Tes.. Tes.. Ehem..'

Layar monitor kembali hidup, menampilkan sosok manis yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh Sasuke.

'Sudah bisa? Oke baiklah. Um, Hai teme? Ehehehe, maafkan aku ya sudah mengabaikanmu setelah hampir sebulan ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.' Sasuke mendengus geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang imut itu.

'Ne teme, suka dengan persembahanku? Otakku hampir meledak memikirkan konsep ini kau tau. Sebenarnya aku cukup tidak tega jika harus melakukan ini padamu, tapi bagaimana ya.. Itachi nii juga sudah setuju.' Dan Sasuke benar-benar akan membunuh baka anikinya setelah ini.

'Sasuke, kau adalah bulan untukku. Terima kasih karena tidak pernah meninggalkanku bagaimana pun buruknya sifatku dulu. Bagaimana pesimisnya aku dulu, bagaimana takutnya aku dulu. Kau mengubahku menjadi manusia paling bahagia karena memilikimu. Aku benar-benar senang. Seperti katamu dulu, kau akan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari. Dan itu terjadi, aku jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari.'

'Ukh, huwee.. Aku malu kyuu-nii~'

'Diam gaki! Cepat bicara! Masih mendibg aku mau merekam aksi busukmu itu!'

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat adegan dilayar itu. Setelah lewat 5 menit, dan angka sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam.

'Ehem. Ne Sasuke, kau tau kan aku tak pandai bicara. Jadi langsung saja ya~ Lihat kearah jendela~'

Sasuke mengangkat saru alisnya, dengan perlahan ditolehkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Tidak ada apa-apa?

"Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday, happy birthday.. Happy birthday teme~" Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpana. Disana, dari balik monitor itu Naruto muncul sambil membawakan sebuah cake putih dengan lilin berangka 23.

Entah dari mana datangnya, disekelilingnya juga telah ada lilin lilin kecil membuat suasana temaram yang romantis. Naruto tersenyum lembut sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke yang masih diam tak bergerak. Matanya sedikit melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.45. ' _Fyuh, masih sempat'_.

Cup

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke, maaf terlambat hehe." Dan hal pertama yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah melumat habis bibir cherry milik kekasihnya itu. Perasaan hangat menyusup dalam hatinya. Ia benar benar bahagia.

 **Tbc**

Ahahahaha harusnya di post waktu tengah malam kemaren, malah ketiduran. Ini aku bela-belain buat meskipun hiatus dan sembunyi-sembunyi dari suster. Ditambah ini juga dare dari si harhar. Dueh, nyebelin. Gomen minna untuk cerita yang lain, bakal er remake ulang semuanya. Chapter bakal dipanjangin, cerita dirapiin, dan yah.. seperti itulah. /plak! kayak mana bogo!

Arigatou minna.. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE SAMA (灬ω灬) LANGGENG TERUS SAMA NARUTO CHAN YA.. LOP YU POKOKNYA..**

Omake

"Tsk! kita ditinggal sendiri disini?? Akan kubunuh anak itu nanti!!"

"Sabarlah kyuu, jangan ganggu mereka."


End file.
